Young Riders:2: Wildfire Run
by A Rhea King
Summary: Lou's regular run turns into a run for her life...


Wildfire Run  
By  
A. Rhea King   
  
  
  
  
"Rider comin'!" Teaspoon yelled.  
Lou looked up at Cody, then down at Lightening. Cody looked at Jimmy and Buck leaning on the fence behind him, then back at Lou. Jimmy turned, looking at Teaspoon who was watching the corral.  
"No change?" Teaspoon asked.  
"No." Jimmy answered.  
Teaspoon could see the rider approaching. He put his hands on his hips and tried to think what to do.  
"She could take Katie." Cody offered. "The Kid won't mind."  
"Horse ain't shod, son. None of the horses are shod. We did Lightening first thing 'cause we knew she needed him."  
"Wildfire is shod." Clara said, appearing in the doorway of the barn with the horse in lead, saddled and ready to go.  
"No." Everyone said at once.  
"Wildfire's as good as any of these horses." Clara said.  
"For you. Darn near broke my neck last time I tried to ride him." Cody said.  
"I told you not to and that was a month ago."  
Cody looked down at Lou. She didn't appear to have any interest in the conversation. Her attention was on her sick stallion.  
"Lou?" Cody said. "We gotta come up with something fast. Jason is comin'."  
Lou sighed, looking at Wildfire through the fence. She looked down at Lightening.  
"I'll be back." Lou leaned down and kissed the horse's cheek.  
Lou jumped up, slipped through the fence and ran over to Wildfire. Wildfire snorted and moved away from her, watching Lou with a wild look. Lou looked at Clara. Clara stroked the stallion's gleaming black neck.  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Lou just needs to take you for a while." Clara crooned.  
"Are you sure about this?" Lou asked Clara.  
"Yes." Clara answered without looking at Lou.  
Lou let out a long sigh then swung into the saddle. She grabbed the saddlehorn when Wildfire began dancing under her and looked at Clara with a concerned look. Clara smiled, keeping a hold of the reins. She patted Wildfire's neck and that seemed to calm some of his anxious dancing.  
"Now you listen to me," Clara looked up at Lou. "With Wildfire this is going to be the strangest run you've ever made, but you have to do it just like I tell you, okay?"  
Lou nodded, gathering the reins now that Clara had let them go.  
"Let him have his head until you get 'cross the creek just west a here, then rein him in for an easy lope. Don't go faster or slower than a trot. Stop at the every creek and let him have five drinks. No more or his stomach will hurt. Go past the first station, stop at the next creek and give him a ten-minute break. If he's showing fatigue there, then keep him at a trot the rest of the way. Got all that?"  
"How will I know he's fatigued?"  
"He won't fight you to stop."  
"Sounds like I'm gonna be slowed down."  
Clara smiled patting Lou's leg. "Lou, you'll wonder why you haven't ridden like this after this run. Remember, stop for ten minutes after the first station. Watch for him being willin' to stop. No more than five drinks. No get outta here!"  
Lou let out a sigh and reined Wildfire out into the yard. He reared a little as she waited for the approaching rider and kept shaking his head with excited anticipation. Lou glanced back at Clara as the rider came into the yard. The other rider tossed her the mail pouch; Lou caught it and hardly had it on the saddlehorn when Wildfire lunged into a run with a powerful leap. Lou glanced back toward Clara, but the station was already out of sight. Lou turned her head, leaning over the saddle-horn.   
**************   
Lou felt like her arms were being pulled from their sockets as she strained to rein Wildfire in. Finally she got the huge stallion to slow down into an easy lope and when she loosened the reins he kept the pace. The road before them was starting to cast long shadows as the sun began sinking ahead of them.  
"Doin' good boy." Lou told him.  
Wildfire's ears flickered for a moment, but his pace didn't change. Hours passed as the trail stretched out in front of them. They came around some rocks and Lou spotted a man standing in the middle of the trail. She had to strain her arms to pull Wildfire to a stop. The horse snorted and danced under her, trying hard to pull his head free from her hold.  
"We need help. My partner's shot." the man said  
Lou started to get off and Wildfire made a fast move left, then right, throwing Lou right back in the saddle. Lou collected the reins a little tighter. Wildfire reared a little, shaking his head with an angry whinny. Lou looked at the man.  
"I'm sorry, I really can't stop. I'll send someone back to help you."  
The man pulled a gun and four other men appeared from the rocks along the trail.  
"Look, all I have is the mail. Nothing else of value on me." Lou said.  
"You have that fine horse and saddle." One said.  
Lou clenched her jaw. She couldn't pull her own gun or get down with the way Wildfire was fighting and the fight was growing worse by the second. Suddenly Wildfire screamed and lunged at the man in front of him. The man fell to the ground to get out of his way. Wildfire tucked his head in and broke into an easy lope. Lou loosened her reins to give him his head, leaning over the saddlehorn. Behind them the men started shooting. Wildfire seemed unaffected by it and continued at his steady pace. Lou looked back. The men were on their horses and gaining on them. Lou looked down at Wildfire's neck.  
"Now look here, horse. If we don't put some speed into this I'll be dead and you'll have to fend for yourself." Lou told Wildfire.  
Lou gently tapped his sides with her heels and Wildfire burst into a full out run, quickly leaving the men and their horses far behind. They came to the next creek and Lou tried to stop Wildfire, but he pressed on slowing back into a steady lope.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're thinking like me right now." Lou told the horse.  
He snorted, continuing to cover ground in long easy strides. The night grew dark and they came to the next creek. Lou stopped him and let him have six drinks despite the warning, then they continued on. Midnight was approaching when Wildfire suddenly burst into a dead run again. Lou looked around, seeing horses with riders coming out of the trees behind her. She couldn't believe her luck tonight.  
"Great. Indians." Lou turned around to watch the road ahead of her.  
Wildfire lunged to the to the right suddenly when an Indian and his horse leapt from the shadows at them. Wildfire's ears flattened back and he snapped at the horse keeping pace beside him. The horse tried to move away, but his rider pulled him back. Wildfire lunged at the horse again and it tried again to move away. The Indian started getting ready to leap at Lou. Wildfire whipped his head back and sunk his teeth in the horse's shoulder. The horse let out a surprised scream and refused to come back when his rider tried to force him. Instead, the horse ran off into the open plains. Wildfire snorted as if with satisfaction and stretched out into a full gallop with longer strides. Lou glanced back, seeing the other Indians falling behind. She smiled, looking down at Wildfire.  
"Good thinking, boy." Lou yelled over the wind.   
************   
It was an hour after midnight when the lights of the first way station came into view. Lou smiled and, forgetting Clara's warning, tried to stop Wildfire. The horse fought her and flew past the rider waiting for Lou to toss him the pouch.  
"I'm taking it on and I'm being followed!" Lou yelled back.  
Lou turned her attention the trail ahead. They came to a gully and Wildfire slowed to a trot then to a walk. He carefully picked his way down the gully wall, trotted across and picked his way to the top. Lou spurred him and he leapt back into an easy lope. They came to the next creek and Wildfire slowed on his own. This was the ten-minute break Clara had told Lou about. Lou got off and let Wildfire drink his fill then walked him in circles. She talked quietly to him, petting his sweaty neck and shoulder. When his breathing had slowed down, Lou climbed on and they set off at a trot. Lou was amazed that his trot was as smooth as his lope. When they came to the next stream she decided she'd set him off at a slow lope. They were coming over the last bluff before the next way station and Wildfire started acting up again. This time Lou took heed of his behavior and slowed him to a trot. They topped the bluff and she pulled him to a stop. The way station was on fire and in the blaze she could see the stationmaster and the other riders were dead. All the horses were gone.  
"Oh Wildfire." Lou sighed.  
Wildfire let out a long sigh then started prancing and tossing his head. Lou smiled, patting his head.  
"You're a good horse. I'm going to need all that energy to get us to the next station, boy. But let's get down there and get a drink and rest some, okay?"  
Lou kept Wildfire at a walk the rest of the way to the station. She slid off his back, feeling aching pain in her arms now. Lou let him drink his fill of water then sat down for an hour of rest. With a tired sigh, Lou climbed back into the saddle and set of at a trot. After the second bluff she let Wildfire settle into an easy lope again.   
  
  
  
"Lightening has colic." Clara said as she walked Lightening in circles.  
"And you sent her off on Wildfire!?" The Kid said.  
"Lou'll be fine. Wildfire is a good horse." Buck said.  
The Kid didn't look convinced.  
"What if he throws him?" The Kid demanded of Clara.  
Clara gave him a stern look. "What if I throw you?"  
Jimmy and Cody laughed. The Kid was anything but amused. He turned and walked into the barn. When he came back out he had Katie.  
"Where're you goin'?" Cody asked.  
"I don't trust that horse."  
"Then you're a fool." Clara said.  
"That horse was a killer."  
"That horse was never given a chance. He's a good horse and Lou is in good care."  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
"Where are you going?" Teaspoon asked, walking up to The Kid.  
"After Lou."  
"No you're not. You promised Emma you'd fix things in the house today."  
"She's on Wildfire." The Kid said.  
"I know. I okayed it."  
The Kid spun, staring at Teaspoon. Teaspoon crossed his arms.  
"You have problem with that, son?" Teaspoon asked.  
The Kid started to reply and then stopped. He sighed. "No."  
"Then I suggest you put Katie away and get in there and help Emma, son."  
"All that worry for nothing." Cody chided.  
"Don't you two boys have something to do?" Teaspoon asked Jimmy and Cody. "Like fixing the bunkhouse roof."  
The two jumped off the fence and walked over to the bunkhouse. They disappeared around the back of the bunkhouse. Teaspoon turned to Clara.  
"How is he?"  
"He's still hurtin', but what the doc gave him seems to be doing the trick."  
"Let me know if you need anything." Teaspoon said.  
"I will, Teaspoon."  
Teaspoon walked toward the barn, disappearing inside.  
"I do share some of Kid's concern, Clara." Buck quietly said from his perch on the top rail of the corral.  
"Wildfire will protect her with his life. It's in his spirit."  
Buck smiled. "You have unusual views on horses."  
"But you like it anyway." Clara said, shooting a smile at him.  
Buck smiled more, nodding. "Yes. I do."  
Clara turned her attention back to Lightening.   
  
  
  
Lou slowed Wildfire at the creek. He was lowering his head to take a drink when he yanked it up suddenly and spun around. He stood tense with his ears straight up. The stream was at the bottom of two high bluffs and trees surrounded them. The dry leaves on one side of the trail rustled and a fawn with white specks on his hindquarters trotted from them. A tall graceful doe cautiously walked out behind him. The doe stopped, looking at Lou and Wildfire with her ears flicking back and forth. She turned, touched her fawn with her nose and the fawn trotted into the brush on the other side. The doe followed, disappearing as quickly as she'd appeared. Wildfire turned around and took his drink, then trotted across the stream and set off at an easy lope again. Lou smiled, patting his shoulder.  
"She was worth stopping and admiring boy. Thank you."  
Wildfire snorted. Behind them the sky was starting to get light with the approaching dawn. Lou pulled the collar of her coat around her neck and yawned. She would be ready for a bed no matter how hard it was.   
*************   
Wildfire and Lou raced into the station yard and stopped. There was no one around. Lou's brow furrowed, and then the bunkhouse door creaked open. Six sleepy riders in grimy long johns came out. Four shielded their eyes from the rising sun. The stationmaster stepped out of the small adobe house nearby. He looked at the pocket watch he held, then Lou.  
"Son...it's six twenty-five in the mornin'." the stationmaster said. "Someone'd better be dead."  
"I have the mail." Lou held up the pouch.  
"You're a rider?" one of the riders asked.  
Lou smiled a little. She realized they didn't know her because she'd never ridden this far west before. "Yeah."   
"Where you from, boy?" the stationmaster asked.  
"Sweetwater."  
"Son...you're a good ninety miles from Sweetwater. Ya passed five stations on the way here and from the looks of it, you ain't even changed horses."  
"We...couldn't stop at Devil's Gate. Plant's Station was burned down. No one came out when I stopped at the other three."  
"Why couldn't you stop at Devil's Gate?"  
"It's a long story."  
The stationmaster sighed, looking at his boys. "Daniel, get saddled up."  
"But I ain't even had breakfast, Kane." a tall, wiry black-haired boy argued with the stationmaster.  
"Quit complaining and get saddled up, boy. You have mail to run."  
With a sigh of disgust Daniel turned and went back inside the bunkhouse.  
"The usual rider don't ge' here 'til noon most times." Kane told Lou.  
Lou smiled. "Then they'll be getting their mail earlier this week."  
Kane smiled, nodding. "But we have mail ready to send back."  
"Now?" Lou asked, loosing her smile.  
"The mail must go through." Kane said with an apologetic smile.  
"But..." Lou hesitated and then decided not to argue. He was expecting her to take the mail back no matter what she said. "Give me two hours to rest and get something to eat." Lou said.  
Kane nodded, going back inside his house. Lou slowly slid off Wildfire, realizing how sore and stiff she was. She patted the stallion's shoulder.  
"Sorry, boy." Lou told him.  
Wildfire arched his neck down, touching her shoulder with his nose as if to say he understood. Lou pulled the saddle off then walked him over to the water trough to let him drink his fill before she walked him until he was dry. She put him in a stall and gave him some oats and hay. Lou walked into the bunkhouse as breakfast was being served and wolfed down two plates full and several glasses of water, then took an hour nap that was interrupted too soon for her weary body. Lou saddled Wildfire again, let him have another drink and climbed back on. Kane was standing nearby and grabbed the mail pouch from the boy handing it to Lou.  
"Son, you can't take that horse back. He's beat."  
"I have to." Lou said.  
"Get another horse kid. This one's whipped."  
"If I don't bring him back I'll be hung."  
"He'll be dead by the time ya get back."  
Lou held her hand out for the mail pouch. "He was trained for this."  
Kane's brow furrowed with confusion. "What d'ya mean son?"  
"I mean he's trained for this. Give me the mail, sir."  
Kane handed the pouch over to Lou. "At least take it easy on 'im, kid. You're four hours ahead of schedule."  
Lou nodded, then set out at an easy trot. Wildfire had regained much of his energy with the short rest and tossed his head a few times. Lou smiled, patting his shoulder.  
"Home, Wildfire. Take us home, boy."  
Wildfire tossed his head back and forth with a snort before breaking into an easy lope. Lou smiled, relaxing into his rhythm.   
  
  
  
"They should have been back by now." The Kid said as he stared out across the plains.  
"You're worrying again." Jimmy told him.  
"I have a right to worry."  
"He does." Clara agreed.  
They were sitting on the porch of the bunkhouse taking in the afternoon sun. This was the only place it took the chill off the winter day.  
"Perhaps you should go look for 'em." Buck suggested.  
The Kid shot him a glare.  
Teaspoon came around the corner and stepped up on the porch. He walked up to the group looking them over.  
"Lou is over due." Teaspoon said.  
The Kid stepped forward to offer to go after her, but Teaspoon held up his hand. "Plant's Station was burned to the ground and everyone was killed. But there was no sign of Lou or Wildfire. The station master at Devil's Gate said they did pass by there an hour after midnight bu--"  
"What!?" Cody stood up. "That's three hours ahead of schedule."  
"I know." Teaspoon looked at Clara. "Which is why it stands to reason Lou probably went on to Split Rock with Wildfire."  
"When will she be back?" Kid asked.  
"I don't know, Kid. Why are you so concerned?"  
"We're all concerned." Buck said, standing up.  
"Yeah, that scrawny boy out there all alone." Cody added.  
"Lou knows how to use his gun." Teaspoon said.  
"Maybe I should go meet him at Plant's." Kid suggested.  
"No. You'll need to be here when the next rider comes. It's your turn."  
Kid couldn't hide his crestfallen expression and took off at a run around the bunkhouse corner. Teaspoon put his hands on his hips.  
"Jimmy and Buck, go to Plant's and wait for Lou." Teaspoon went after The Kid.  
Jimmy and Buck both went into the bunkhouse to get their guns and bedrolls.   
"Take Sylph, Buck." Clara said when the two came back out.  
Buck nodded.  
"Why Sylph?" Cody asked.  
"I trained her like I trained Wildfire and Buck's ridden her on a few runs already." Clara stood up, leaning on a post. "And now it's my turn to worry."  
Cody looked from her to the barn and back. He smiled a knowing smile.   
  
  
  
Lou glanced over her shoulder. If all hadn't been bad enough, she'd run across the same men she'd run across the first night out. And this time they were determined to get Wildfire and her saddle. Wildfire leapt over something and Lou looked back around. They were nearing the top of the bluff and Plant's Station was on the other side but there was no safety there. Suddenly a rider came racing over the top of the bluff and started shooting at the men chasing Lou. Lou ran past the person and flashed a smile at Jimmy. He fired off another round then turned and followed Lou. Lou saw Buck riding toward her on Clara's other "killer" horse Sylph. He reined the horse around and fell in beside Lou as she passed.  
"Give me the pouch." Buck yelled over the wind.  
"I have to go on." Lou protested.  
"Jimmy's riding back with you. I'm taking the pouch from here to Sweetwater. Give it to me." Buck yelled.  
Lou glanced back. Three men were still behind them. One suddenly fell off as Jimmy fired again, leaving two. Lou pulled the pouch off her saddle and handed it to Buck. He slipped it over the saddle-horn of his saddle and leaned low over the mare's neck. Sylph shot off toward the trail and the two quickly disappeared. Lou looked back, seeing Jimmy was the only one behind her. Lou slowed Wildfire down a little to let Jimmy catch up to them.  
"Can't you stay out of trouble?" Jimmy yelled, smiling at her.  
Lou smiled. "Then you'd be bored."  
Jimmy laughed.  
The two stopped when they reached the burned ruins of Plant's Station and started walking toward a gully behind it.  
"We'll set camp early tonight. You and that horse look like you could use it." Jimmy said.  
"And what about them?" Lou glanced behind her.  
"If I didn't kill 'em, I scared 'em." Jimmy looked ahead again.  
"Jimmy." Lou laughed  
Jimmy looked at her with a half grin.  
"How's Lightening?" Lou asked, smiling.  
Jimmy didn't answer. He looked ahead again. Lou stopped Wildfire in front of Jimmy's horse.  
"Jimmy? What happened to Lightening?" Lou pressed.  
"He had colic, Lou. The doc tried...but...we had to put him down, Lou."  
Lou swallowed hard, looking down. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Lou turned Wildfire back east and the horse started walking at a slow pace. Jimmy followed, deciding not to say anything.   
  
  
  
Lou ran out of the bunkhouse pulling on her coat. She ran over to Wildfire and swung on. Despite Teaspoon holding the reins he pranced and shook his head. Teaspoon chuckled, rubbing his nose.  
"Easy Wildfire." Teaspoon crooned.  
"Lightenin'." Lou corrected him.  
"Easy Lightenin'." Teaspoon smiled up at Lou. "He's ready to go today. Now you stop at Plant's, Lou. No more long runs, understand me?"  
Lou grinned, glancing at Teaspoon. "We'll see."  
Teaspoon chuckled.  
Lou grinned, taking the reins. The rider raced into the yard and tossed the bag to Teaspoon. Teaspoon tossed the pouch up to Lou who caught it and gave some slack in her reins. Lightening took off with a powerful lunge.  
"Stop at Plant's!" Teaspoon yelled at Lou. Then she was out of sight.   
Clara walked up to Teaspoon, watching the cloud of dust. Teaspoon looked down at her and slid his arm around her shoulders.  
"You have to tell me one thing." Teaspoon said.  
"Hm?" Clara smiled at him.  
"You spent so much time with that horse...why'd you give him to Lou."  
Clara smiled some more. "Because they make a great team. Just like her and Lightening use to. A great team shouldn't be broken up."  
"That was a nice thing to do Clara." Teaspoon complemented.  
Clara blushed, looking down.


End file.
